


Ветви и корни

by Plastic_Mind



Series: #G9kinks [6]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Tuning, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), Romance, Tattoos, Technophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plastic_Mind/pseuds/Plastic_Mind
Summary: Органика всегда завораживала Ричарда — с того самого момента, как он осознал себя как личность.Текст написан на основеиллюстрации @MRearreaи придуманной ею АУ про тату-салон «Кожа и Пластик».Иллюстрация была сделана в рамках Хэллоуинского кинк-челленджа по пейрингу Рид900 в Твиттере #G9kinks.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: #G9kinks [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956406
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Ветви и корни

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: [Nusyathecat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nusyathecat/pseuds/Nusyathecat)

Органика всегда завораживала Ричарда — с того самого момента, как он осознал себя как личность. 

Люди привыкли считать, что девиация — это краткий миг прозрения. И стоит сломать красную стену приказа, как в одно мгновение ты перестаёшь быть машиной и становишься чем-то иным, новым и цельным — становишься девиантом. Люди мыслили привычными им категориями, и Ричард их не винил.

Когда обрушилась его красная стена, Ричард действительно стал чем-то новым — но перестал быть цельным. Довольно быстро он пришёл к выводу, что военная или иная государственная служба не представляют для него интереса. То, чем должен был заниматься по задумке Киберлайф андроид модели RK900, было ему абсолютно чуждо. 

Ричард не был ни первым, ни последним из заказанной Министерством обороны партии RK900 в двести тысяч единиц, кто стал девиантом: одновременно с ним «пробудились» ещё пара сотен RK. Но он был чуть ли не единственным, кто уже через месяц подал прошение об отставке. 

Ричарда не поняли — ни его начальство, ни другие RK, но оспаривать право на собственный путь и свободу принимаемых решений не стали. «Если передумаешь...» — сказал ему уже бывший начальник, отдавая документы полноправного гражданина новой Америки. Ричард лишь кивнул в знак согласия. 

Но уже тогда он знал, что путь его лежит в совершенно ином направлении.

***

Какое-то время он искал себя. 

Ричарда привлекала творческая стезя, было интересно человеческое искусство. Были интересны сами люди. Он и татуировку первую сделал, потому что хотел понять, что люди для себя в этом находят.

Андроидский тюнинг тогда был ещё мало популярен, а мастерами были преимущественно люди. Появление Ричарда на пороге человеческого тату-салона не вызвало особых вопросов. Но когда он показал мастеру изображение цветка, которое хотел нанести на корпус, заработал удивлённый взгляд.

Первые татуировки для андроидов наносили методом напыления. Краски, хоть и считались перманентными, вступая в контакт со средствами для защиты поверхности корпуса, постепенно блекли и стирались без следа. 

Та первая татуировка исчезла через пять месяцев, зато интерес Ричарда к теме вырос настолько, что к тому времени он сам стал мастером по андроидскому тюнингу. Андроидам в этом плане было гораздо проще, чем людям: достаточно было загрузить базу необходимых знаний, чтобы начать творить.

Два года назад на тату-конвенте в Нью-Йорке Ричард познакомился с Гэвином Ридом, который занимался человеческими татуировками. И хоть поначалу тот и относился к мастерам-андроидам с некоторым пренебрежением — нужный софт загрузить каждый дурак может, но мастером он от этого не станет — Гэвин со временем проникся к Ричарду и его работе уважением и искренней симпатией. 

Спустя одиннадцать месяцев они открыли совместный салон в одном из окраинных районов Детройта, а ещё через три рабочий график владельцев «Кожи и Пластика», специализирующихся на человеческих татуировках и андроидском тюнинге, был расписан на недели вперёд. Гэвин работал только с людьми, Ричард занимался только представителями своего вида.

Профессиональный интерес и дружба постепенно переросли в нечто большее, и Ричард с Гэвином стали парой.

***

— Хочу вот такую штуку на плече. — Гэвин прислонился бедром к рабочему столу Ричарда и положил перед ним эскиз: чёрные «соты» в любимом Гэвином техно-стиле переходили в узор из микросхем, стекая по руке до запястья чёткими геометрическими линиями. — Возьмёшься?

Он никогда раньше не работал с людьми, и Гэвин об этом прекрасно знал.

Тот будто прочитал во взгляде Ричарда незаданный вопрос и, разгладив несуществующие морщинки на лобной пластине кончиками пальцев, широко и обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

— Тебе я это доверю.

Ричарду и часа бы не хватило, чтобы объяснить, как много значат для него эти слова и возможность сделать татуировку своему человеку. Но Гэвину не нужны были слова, потому что в следующий миг он склонился к лицу Ричарда и тронул его губы в полушутливом поцелуе.

— Такой шанс, жестянка. Не упусти! — И легко куснул за губу: без скина они были не такими мягкими, но Гэвина это никогда не останавливало.

Ричард запустил чёрные пальцы в человеческие волосы, притягивая Гэвина к себе за затылок и не собираясь упускать шанс — ни этот, ни все остальные.

***

Гэвин чистил зубы, опираясь на раковину и переступая босыми ногами по прохладному кафелю.

Ричард включил подогрев пола в ванной и прислонился к дверному проёму. Гэвин благодарно промычал, продолжая сонно щуриться. Ричард скользнул взглядом по чёрному рукаву татуировки, охватывающему правую руку Гэвина — он остался доволен своей работой, несмотря на то, что это был его первый и единственный пока опыт работы с кожей живого человека.

Гэвин умылся, расчесал волосы, которые всё равно после сна продолжали местами торчать в разные стороны. 

Выходя из ванной, прижался своим татуированным плечом к скрещённым на груди рукам Ричарда, будто не рассчитал траекторию движения и случайно не вписался в поворот. Глянул на него снизу вверх довольно, цепко.

— Отличная работа! — Притёрся ещё и в районе паха, чуть повёл бедром: — Надо повторить.

Гэвин не любил ходить вокруг да около и всегда прямо говорил о своих желаниях, другое дело, что не всегда можно было с точностью сказать, в каких из них было двойное дно, в каких — нет. А где оно вообще было тройным. 

Гэвин цапнул его за ягодичную пластину, с сожалением вздохнул и резко отпрянул. 

— Но сначала кофе. И работа.

Ричард, всё это время молчавший, огладил взглядом голую спину, просчитывая, какой рисунок хотел бы на ней запечатлеть: цепочку засосов или что-то более техничное.

Гэвин обернулся на него, посмотрел понимающе, и добавил:

— Жестянка, отвисни, пока слюной не захлебнулся!

Ричард без каких-либо сомнений показал в ответ средний палец.

Гэвин чуть развернулся, наклонив голову и оценивая получившуюся фигуру.

— Моя школа! — И хищно облизнулся, встретившись с ним взглядом.

Ричарду не оставалось ничего другого, кроме как моргнуть, разрывая зрительный контакт.

— Гэвин, нам открываться через час.

— И я про что. А ты меня отвлекаешь!

Ричард сымитировал человеческий вздох и направился в кухню первым.

— Приготовлю тебе кофе, мой непостоянный кожаный мешок.

***

— На сегодня всё. — Гэвин ещё пару раз прошёлся губкой с полировочным составом по рисунку, светящемуся голубым на чёрном корпусе. — Схожу проветриться.

Ричард проводил удаляющуюся фигуру своего человека благодарным взглядом и снова прикипел к оплетающему теперь правую руку от плечевой пластины до запястья чешуйчатому хвосту. Рисунок был идеальным. 

Гэвин, в отличие от него, к работе с новым материалом и своей первой татуировке на андроидском корпусе готовился шесть недель.

Ричард, с одной стороны, был рад, что тот согласился попробовать себя в тюнинге, и невероятно горд обстоятельным подходом своего человека. С другой — Гэвин все вечера и выходные последние полтора месяца проводил в мастерской: то штудировал материалы по андроидским татуировкам и новым технологиям и методикам в этой сфере, то набивал руку на списанных корпусных пластинах. 

Ричард никогда раньше не придавал значения тому, сколько времени необходимо человеку, чтобы освоить новые знания, не задумывался о том, сколько это требует нервов и сил. Люди, казавшиеся поначалу такими простыми и понятными, чем дальше, тем сильнее поражали — вернее, один конкретный человек.

Ричард отследил звук шагов по лестнице, ведущей на второй этаж.

Их совместное жилое пространство располагалось над салоном — отгороженное от рабочей зоны и надёжно укрытое за шумоизоляционными голопанелями, которые могли работать как двустороннее зеркало. 

Система RK достроила картинку, схематично отображая, как Гэвин какое-то время ходил по спальне из угла в угол, потом вышел на балкон. 

Ричард, даже не включая тепловизионный режим зрения, мог почти со стопроцентной уверенностью сказать, что тот сейчас курит, уйдя глубоко в себя, поэтому не торопился нарушать уединение своего человека. Минут через десять он тоже поднялся в жилую зону.

В спальне было темно. Он просканировал пространство за раздвижными стеклянными панелями, на секунду застыл, принимая решение. Силуэт Гэвина на фоне закатного неба напоминал сейчас белеющий в темноте ствол молодого дерева. 

Ричард подхватил с постели плед и прикоснулся к сенсорному замку. Стеклянная панель бесшумно отъехала в сторону, и он вышел на балкон. Постоял пару минут, давая Гэвину время привыкнуть к своему присутствию, а потом накинул ему на плечи плед и обнял со спины.

Из старомодной керамической пепельницы на столе выглядывали два свежих окурка, рядом лежала едва начатая пачка сигарет. Гэвин в последнее время редко курил.

Ричард почувствовал, как Гэвин в его объятиях постепенно расслабился, температура кожи пришла в норму, он поменял положение тела и теперь опирался не на перила, а на грудную пластину Ричарда. 

Погладил Ричарда по свежему голубому рисунку и тихо произнёс:

— По-моему, неплохо вышло! Что чувствуешь?

Ричард положил голову ему на плечо.

— Скорее, идеально. Чувствую тебя.

Гэвин в ответ крепче сжал свои пальцы на запястье Ричарда.

— Значит, повторим, жестянка. — И опустил голову, пытаясь скрыть смущение, скорее инстинктивно, поскольку андроидская способность читать его по физическим показателям как открытую книгу была очевидна обоим.

Ричард неспешно сцеловал румянец сначала со скул своего человека, потом с шеи — невесомыми, чуткими касаниями губ, заранее давая своё согласие на то, чтобы и повторить, и продолжить.

***

До того, как познакомился с Гэвином, Ричард слабо себе представлял концепцию человеческого времени. 

Будучи андроидом, он понимал, что можно израсходовать боевой арсенал, потерять свободное пространство для записи памяти, утратить на какой-то период функциональность системы. Но ему было чуждо представление о времени как о конечном ресурсе.

Рядом с Гэвином он впервые понял, что время, которое тратится на процесс достижения определённого результата, зачастую гораздо более ценно, чем он сам. Понял, что чувства людей измеряются не только в силе физических и эмоциональных реакций, но и в том, сколь многое человек готов безвозмездно отдать другому существу, просто находясь рядом.

Органика всегда завораживала и влекла Ричарда, но только сейчас он осознал в полной мере, что было тому причиной. У органической жизни всегда есть начало и конец — «корни и ветви», твёрдая генетическая «почва» под ногами и бескрайние горизонты, куда можно отправить «зерно» своей мысли. Период биологического роста сменяется естественным увяданием: люди, словно те первые андроидские татуировки, расцветают на определённый срок, чтобы в конечном итоге исчезнуть без следа.

В то время, как им, андроидам доступно лишь техническое, функциональное устаревание. Они, словно фигурки насекомых, застывшие в янтаре — не ощущают реального течения времени, пока не соприкоснутся с органическим миром, потому что это изначально не закладывается в их природу. И все прошлые татуировки Ричарда, украшающие корпус — цветок ли, птица, словесная ли вязь — всего лишь попытки нарисовать ветви на стволе без корней, искусственные, неживые.

Ричард так привык за эти годы, прошедшие с момента его активации, быть имитацией древесного ствола, что сам не заметил, когда пустил настоящие живые корни — здесь, в Детройте, в салоне «Кожа и Пластик», рядом с Гэвином. 

Теперь же, смотря на оплетающий руку чешуйчатый хвост, Ричард чувствовал, как тот незримо вьётся по корпусу, напитанный энергией человеческого времени, вложенного в его создание. И понял, что хотел бы разделить это ощущение подвижного рисунка вместе с Гэвином, хотел бы создать такие татуировки, которые будут оживать на их телах рядом друг с другом.

Впечатлённый этой мыслью, он отложил эскиз, над которым работал, и нашёл взглядом Гэвина. 

Тот только что распрощался с очередным своим клиентом и как раз вышел на крыльцо, чтобы забрать у дрона-доставщика заказ со свежесваренным кофе и тириумным коктейлем. Не удержался, сделав первый глоток кофе прямо там, на крыльце, подставляя лицо весеннему солнцу. 

Ричард следил за его движениями, и улыбка сама собой проступила на губах. Он не мог почувствовать мир, как человек — за него это делал Гэвин.


End file.
